


Someone to Enfold and Keep Me Warm

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Baking, Building Snowwitches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fireside Kisses, Fluff, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Snow, confession of feelings, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A collection of winter/festive fics taken from tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Baking Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompts listed as chapter titles. Fic title from "A Sunday Kind of Love" by Etta James.

Ada tilted her head as she lifted the sleigh shaped cookie cutter. “It bears a resemblance I suppose.” ****

Hecate wiped her hands on her apron and peered down at Ada’s cookie. “You’re… improving.”

Ada bit her lip and sighed. “It always looks so easy when you do it.”

Hecate gave her a soft look then moved to stand behind her. The close proximity distracted Ada for a moment from the sight of her lopsided sleigh. “Would you like me to show you again?” whispered Hecate.

Ada shivered slightly and nodded trying hard to focus on their task. It proved difficult with Hecate so near, her usual tight bun replaced with a loose braid, spots of flour on her cheeks, and her face flushed from the heat of the stove. There was a lightness in the way Hecate moved about a kitchen that thrilled Ada to no end. It was why she’d asked to be included in their present activities. Sadly she seemed just as inept as usual in culinary affairs. 

Hecate molded herself against Ada’s back and Ada’s hand shook as Hecate’s came down to cover it and help her press into the dough. The result was a perfect sleigh impression. Ada turned to smile up at Hecate but stopped at the look in Hecate’s eyes.

Hecate’s stare was soft but smoldering (something Ada hadn’t realized was possible before they started dating). She cleared her throat and took a step back. “There, you can, well, you can obviously–”

“Hecate?”

Hecate’s fingers splayed out like starfish at her sides before she curled them into fists and crossed her arms. “Hmm?”

Ada gently placed the cookie cutter to the side and turned to face Hecate. The small gasp Hecate let out when Ada stepped closer only served to make Ada feel bolder. “I might always be rubbish at this,” she said softly.

Hecate shook her head and looked past Ada’s shoulder. “No, you can–”

Ada placed a hand on Hecate’s forearm, causing Hecate to loosen her stance. “But you have been extremely helpful and I wondered,” she paused and lifted a hand to cup Hecate’s cheek, “if you might assist me with something else?”

Hecate’s eyes met Ada’s as she leaned into Ada’s palm. “What is it?”

Ada winked as she lifted up on her toes. “This,” she stated before she pressed her lips to Hecate’s. Hecate’s response was firm and swift as she shifted against Ada and kissed with a familiar fervor. Ada wondered often if she might simply faint from the intensity of Hecate’s kisses but as always, Hecate’s arms came to rest around her waist to help anchor her as she pulled Ada ever closer.

They parted at the sound of the oven timer. Hecate let out a frustrated growl and Ada couldn’t help her slight whine. Hecate gave her a soft forehead kiss for her trouble and waved her hand to open the stove. Ada sighed and turned back to her cookies. Her next few cutouts inspired a level of concentration so great that she missed Hecate calling her name.

Ada looked up with an apologetic smile. “What was that?”

Hecate gave her a small smile. “I don’t think you’re rubbish at this.”

Ada walked over to her and leaned up to kiss her cheek. “I think you’re right,” she nodded toward her handiwork, “I am improving.”

Hecate kissed her temple and snapped her fingers for an icing bag. “I thought you might like to do the honors.”

Ada chuckled as she took the bag. “I must warn you, I often end up eating more than I manage to put on the cookies.”

Hecate smirked. “I accounted for that.”

“Ever prepared, Miss Hardbroom.”

“A good witch always is, Miss Cackle.”


	2. Writing Cards

Hecate sighed at the stack of cards on the desk between them. “All of them?”

Ada sighed as she picked up another card. “I’m afraid so but you don’t have to–”

“No,” interrupted Hecate as she took the first finished card and placed it in an envelope, “I said I would help.”

Ada’s gentle eyes greeted her over the rim of her spectacles. “Have I expressed how much I appreciate this?”

Hecate looked down at her task to avoid lingering too long in her gaze. “A few times.”

They worked in silence for twenty minutes before Hecate let out a small hiss. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the small cut on her finger. She had pulled it halfway to her mouth before a gentle hand fell on her wrist.

“Oh dear,” said Ada as she inspected the wound.

“It’s nothing,” replied Hecate as she tried and failed to slow her racing heart. How had she missed Ada get up and stand beside her? A transfer spell perhaps?

Ada wrapped Hecate’s finger and to Hecate’s eternal surprise placed a small kiss on the bandage. “I’m still sorry you are now injured in the midst of a favor to me.”

Hecate opened her mouth to say she’d endured worse in lessons but she was struck by the soft look Ada gave her as she placed Hecate’s hand gently on the desk.

Hecate cleared her throat as Ada took her place again behind her side of the desk. “It’s fine.”

They fell into another companionable silence and it wasn’t too long before Hecate stuffed the last envelope. She placed it neatly in the finished pile and rose to leave before Ada’s voice stopped her.

“You forgot this one.”

Hecate furrowed her brow at the stack and Ada’s hand, trying to grasp how she missed it. She couldn’t help the slow smirk that adorned her face as she read her name in Ada’s neat handwriting.

“Thank you, Ada,” she said softly.

Ada winked and bid her goodnight.


	3. Building a Snowman

Dimity chuckled as she pulled her scarf closer and turned to go inside. “Impressive work, HB, perhaps you’ll finally pluck up the courage to ask her out then.”

Hecate furrowed her brow and dusted off the finished shoulder of her snow witch. “What are you talking about?”

Dimity nodded toward Hecate’s creation. “It’s the spitting image of her. I think she’ll adore it, in fact,” she cupped her fingers over her mouth, “Miss Cackle? Miss Hardbroom wants to show you something.”

Before Hecate could manage to chuck a snowball at Dimity, the sports teacher transferred and Ada came running over. They’d all been dispatched in pairs to work on building snow witches and wizards. It was the type of activity Hecate loathed and it was even worse when she wasn’t paired with Ada who often made these sorts of things bearable. She hadn’t meant to create a snowy version of her best friend but it seemed that it was exactly what she had done. 

Ada beamed when she saw it, her cheeks pink from the unusually frosty air. “Is that meant to be me?”

Hecate focused on one of Ada’s cat shaped mittens and nodded. The mitten moved suddenly to Hecate’s arm and she did her best to calm her racing heart as Ada gave her a squeeze. 

“It’s brilliant.” She stroked a thumb against Hecate’s forearm and Hecate lost the battle with her heart. 

“It’s not that impressive.” _And you weren’t meant to see it_ , thought Hecate. 

“Modest as always,” chuckled Ada. There was an odd gust of wind that blew past them, knocking Ada off her feet. 

Hecate angled herself to catch her and only just managed not to fall in the snow. “Are you all right?”

Ada blinked a few times before squeezing Hecate’s arms. “Of course. I’m sorry, that was rather unexpected.”

Hecate looked her over once more before she caught sight of something in the distance. She wasn’t completely certain but she’d bet the figure smiling and running in the distance was none other than Dimity Drill. 

Hecate helped Ada right herself again. “No need to apologize.”

Ada smiled and looked back toward the snow witch before she leaned up and gave Hecate a peck on the cheek. “Thank you for finding me a worthy subject of interest.”

_You have no idea_ , thought Hecate as her cheeks burned. “Thank you for not being offended.”

Ada winked. “If anything, I’m flattered.” She considered a moment. “We have a free half hour before the next group session. Would you like some tea?”

Hecate nodded and started to walk toward the castle, slightly surprised when Ada linked her arm through Hecate’s. 

Ada looked down to her arm and loosened her grip. “Oh, I hope you don’t mind, I wouldn’t want to slip again.”

Hecate shook her head. “I do not mind.”


	4. By the Fire

Ada issued a drying spell, emerging from the pond triumphant in her collection of water lilies. The wind picked up and she added a warming spell while she slipped on her shoes. She smiled and thought of the promise of Spring as well as her good fortune in finally slipping away for her task. ****

The crescent moon shone above her as she made the familiar trek back to the castle. She was just about to cross the tree line when a distant flame caught her eye. She furrowed her brow and transferred closer. At half past midnight, she hoped there were no pupils about.

She was granted a new reason to smile when she realized the source of the flame wasn’t a pupil but her… what did they call one another now? Did a declaration of feelings and two stolen kisses make a pair lovers? Mutually interested friends?

Ada shrugged and thought to contemplate their teetering between friendship and more on hold. For now, she took delight in watching Hecate conjure. Most people read her gestures as rather dramatic and, Ada wouldn’t argue that when conjuring herself she might not sweep her arms quite that high, but there was an undeniable beauty to Hecate’s fluid movement.

Ada did her best not to make too much noise but when the fire grew to three times its size, she couldn’t help her impressive gasp.

Hecate jumped slightly, her hands moving from the fire to in front of her in a protective stance. “Who-“

Ada cleared her throat. “I’m sorry to interrupt, dear.”

Hecate dropped her hands and tilted her head as Ada stepped into the light. “Ada,” she greeted softly.

Ada smiled. Hecate’s hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions and the fire mixed with her wild eyes made her look like some mystical creature in the night. It suited her really.

“Your work is impeccable as usual,” stated Ada as she stepped around the fire.

Hecate’s eye caught Ada’s basket. Her lips twitched up at the corners of her mouth. “I could say the same.”

Ada nodded toward the fire. “Would you mind a little company?” 

She hadn’t meant her tone to sound quite so suggestive but the effect of watching Hecate had its own undeniable magic.

Hecate’s eyes went wide and Ada opened her mouth to argue that it was fine if she declined but Hecate’s head shake stopped her.

“I-I’d like it if you have the time?”

Ada smiled and nodded. “Did you have a spec-“

Her words were cut off by an insistent press of lips against her own. She dropped her basket as Hecate cupped her face and pulled her closer. She managed to focus enough to grasp onto Hecate’s waist before she was lost to the swirling bliss that was the privilege of being kissed by Hecate Hardbroom.

Much like the way Hecate conjured a fire, her kisses were a mix of simmering to flaming energy that always left Ada dizzy and ablaze with desire. They parted much too soon for Ada’s preference, their foreheads pressed together and their panting uneven.

Ada was the first, by some miracle, able to speak though her voice wavered slightly. “Was there a reason for–”

“You,” sighed Hecate before she closed her eyes and shook her head. She gently leaned into their forehead press before she opened her eyes again. “I saw you and, and couldn’t…” she trailed off and moved back, causing Ada to stumble slightly.

Ada did her best to catch her bearings. “I can’t say I minded.”

Hecate turned from her pacing. “You didn’t?”

Ada furrowed her brow. “Is something wrong?”

Hecate shook her head and crossed her arms. “No, it’s just I’ve been,” she sighed and stiffly reclined against a nearby tree.

Ada took a step toward her. “Hecate-”

“No,” said Hecate as she shot out a hand then curled it at Ada’s wide eyes, eventually dropping it. “I’m sorry, it’s just, I can’t stop thinking about… and then I go and just… and you…”

Ada gave her a soft look. “Why don’t you take a few moments then start again?”

Hecate nodded and took a few steadying breaths before she spoke again. “I’m sorry for just rushing at you like that.”

Perhaps it was the late hour that inspired her to be bold or just as well her earlier wondering of where they stood, whatever it was, Ada decided the best course of action was to be as bold as she dared.

“I like it.”

Hecate’s eyes went wide as she dropped her arms and moved from the tree. “What?”

Ada took measured steps toward her, encouraged by every time Hecate didn’t step back. “It’s quite the compliment to have you rush toward me. In fact, I give full permission for you to do it as many times as you please.”

Hecate blinked owlishly and Ada’s heart leapt at the sight. She did appreciate catching her off guard now and then. “You do?”

Ada licked her lips. “It seems I’ve been unclear in my affections.” Though _Hecate I have feelings for you_ seemed rather crystal, she remembered that sometimes she had to repeat something in several ways for Hecate to truly understand. She gently took Hecate’s hands, placing them on her cheek and waist respectively. “You are welcome to rush, saunter, skip, or come to me at any speed. The only thing you’ll be met with is an enthusiastic welcome.”

Ada placed a hand at Hecate’s shoulder and used it to lift up and place an affirmative kiss to her lips. Luckily, it took no time at all for Hecate to respond in kind.

When they parted this time, Ada was much more fond of the timing. “Any questions, Miss Hardbroom?”

Hecate let out a dark chuckle. “No, Miss Cackle.”


	5. Snuggling with Morgana

“Hecate?” asked Ada. She clicked her fingers as she stepped in the door, both hanging up and drying her rain soaked cloak. She clutched the long awaited text she’d braved the late winter storm for. ****

Hecate has insisted it would keep but Ada hadn’t missed the twinkle in her eye dim as she watched the weather take a turn for the worst. Thus Ada had slipped away with a note into the unforgiving February chill and successfully made her trip.

“Hecate?” she called again. Hecate wasn’t in the living room, the kitchen or the small library on the first floor of their cottage. Ada raised a hand to transfer to their bedroom when she heard a loud purr through the cracked door of Hecate’s study.

She tiptoed in, issuing a silencing spell on the door as she opened it further. Hecate was leaned against the arm at the far end of the sofa, a book wavering to her left (the spell holding it up about to give way), her half moon spectacles askew on her face and Morgana curled up in her lap. Hecate muttered slightly in her sleep and pulled Morgana closer.

Ada smiled softly as she moved in closer. She summoned a bookmark, marking the open page and placing it along with the book in her hands in a stack on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She also summoned Hecate’s monogrammed case and gently lifted her spectacles, folding them and placing them inside before setting them atop the books.

Finally, she pulled Hecate’s favorite throw, a gift knitted by Ada herself early in their friendship, around both Hecate and Morgana. She gave Hecate a small kiss to the bridge of her nose and Morgana one on her temple. Then she slowly closed the door and retired to the living room for some tea and her latest novel.


End file.
